


For I am the Natural Selection

by WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Star Trek The Next Generation
Genre: Drama, F/M, OOC, mirror!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: «Энтерпрайз-Д» таранит очень странный объект.





	For I am the Natural Selection

Таша проснулась, когда всё вокруг затряслось. Тут же загудели сирены, а освещение каюты стало красным. Раздалось множество голосов Райкера из нескольких динамиков: «Красная тревога! Альфа-смена, всем занять боевые позиции».

Надев форму и взяв в руки фазер, она выскочила из каюты и тут же бегом направилась к турболифту. Её подчинённые из бета-смены метались туда-сюда, сверкая жёлтыми поясами на сине-зелёной форме. Криком направляя их на нужное место, она продолжала путь.

Дверь не успела закрыться, когда внутрь влетел Маккой. Прислонившись к стене, он направил на себя трикодер.

— Знания в медицине уже не помогают от старости? — Таша усмехнулась. Потасовки с возможно смертельным исходом она не боялась. Маккой не стал бы размениваться на такое в чрезвычайной ситуации.

— Я доктор, а не чистильщик обшивки, — рявкнул тот в ответ.

— Обшивки? — она непонимающе посмотрела на него.

— У нас сквозное на две палубы ниже. Я едва успел убежать. 

Таша сглотнула. Она говорила, что уровень щитов следовало поддерживать хотя бы на минимальном уровне. 

Но кто — или что? — мог сделать пробоину в корпусе корабля, движущегося на варп-скорости?

Дверь открылась.

— Шонаева, данные по угрозе, — проговорила она в коммуникатор. — Лейтенант Яр на месте, капитан.

— Маккой здесь.

— Угроза биологическая. Это... — Шонаева замялась, — это человек.

— Повторите, — Таша переключила коммуникатор в режим динамика.

— Пробоину в корпусе «Энтерпрайз-Д» сделал человек. Человек, движущийся на варп-семь-точка-три сквозь открытый космос.

— Направление? — спросил Райкер. Кажется, третье тело, офицер связи бета-смены. Он опять запутался.

— Т... Терра.

— Предположительный эффект?

— При наращении скорости в средние три сотые варпа и соответствующей пробивной мощности... Чиксулуб. Или Тея.

— Массовое вымирание или разрушение планеты, — кивнул Райкер. Всё ещё третье тело. Когда он его уберёт уже отсюда?

— Коммандер, мы знакомы с этими случаями.

— Вы не единственные в мультивселенной, — первый Райкер, Номер Один корабля, пожал плечами и посмотрел куда-то вперёд.

— Курс на перехват. Варп-девять, — отдал команду Пикард.

— Капитан, строго не рекомендую.

— Лейтенант?

Таша выступила вперёд. Настало её время.

— Мы устремимся вглубь Терранской Империи. Вы представляете, сколько там сейчас патрулей?

— На границах их, конечно, не больше, — мрачно возразил Райкер. Второе тело, её подчинённый, всё ещё энсин. 

— Ради чего, капитан? Ради планетки, которая нас отвергла?

— Ради места вечной борьбы. Одного, что стоит жизней многих, — покачал головой первый Райкер. 

— Прекратите говорить о возвышенных целях, — отрезала она. — Кью лишает вас последнего, что осталось от терранца. С этим кораблём справятся и без нас.

— И наша цель, — парировал он, — проследить за этим.

— К тому же, — добавил второй Райкер, — мы всегда сможем уйти. Щелчком пальца.

— Или вообще отменить это всё, не правда ли, энсин Крашер?

— Только попробуй сделать это без моего разрешения, — Уэсли даже голову не повернул. Таша покачала головой. Для выпускника Вулканской Академии он слишком хорошо держался.

— А зачем оно...

— Заткнулись, оба, — оборвал их Пикард. — Лейтенант, ваше возражение принято. Коммандер, будьте готовы в любой момент вытащить нас. Лейтенант-коммандер Дейта, курс на перехват. Варп-девять. Райкер, Ла Форж, устранить пробоину. Хоть, — он внимательно посмотрел на них, — своими телами. Задача ясна?

— Так точно, — раздалось со всех сторон.

Слишком много Райкеров.

Нет, он действительно с ума сошёл и собрался закрывать пробоину собой.

— А теперь, — Пикард развернулся к ней. Таша внимательно, почти вызывающе, посмотрела на него. — Лейтенант, ваши подчинённые упустили эту угрозу.

— Шонаева, кто отвечал за сканирование пространства вокруг корабля?

— Вернер.

— Заткните им дыру в кор...

— Отдайте его доктору Крашер, — перебил её Пикард. — Строгая рекомендация оставить в живых. Вам ясно?

— Так точно. 

— Конец связи. Яр, что-то неясно? — он обратил внимание на то, как она покачала головой, слушая его приговор.

— Вы слишком мягки, капитан.

— Вернер не повторит свою ошибку. А мы не можем позволить себе лишних казней. К тому же, я уверен, что доктор Крашер подойдёт к его исправлению настолько профессионально, насколько возможно. Это понятно?

— Да, — она отступила на шаг назад, выражая временное подчинение. Пикард кивнул, возвращаясь на место капитана.

Корабль уже нёсся на полной скорости вглубь территории Терранской Империи.

***

Деанна стояла по левую руку от Пикарда. Уильям периодически обходил мостик в нескольких обличьях. На «Энтерпрайз-Д» отчаянно не хватало терранцев. Ему за последние недели пришлось освоить слишком много профессий. Кандидатом в советники он, правда, пока стать не успел. К лучшему.

Они всё ещё были нужны друг другу.

— Капитан, прямо по курсу, — раздался спокойный голос Дейты.

— На экран. Ближе. Ещё ближе... Не может быть, — удивлённо произнёс Пикард. Чему он так удивился? Не считая того факта, что терранец сумел выжить в открытом космосе?

— Капитан? — спросила она, шагая чуть вперёд.

— Перед нами цезарь Чарльз Дарвин Первый, годы жизни на Терре — с тысяча шестьсот четырнадцатого по тысяча семьсот тридцать девятый Цезарев год. Исчез на построенном инженером Королёвым экспериментальном зонде. 

Человек, проживший более ста двадцати лет. Очевидно, один из правителей Терры.

— Так вот куда он пропал, — задумчиво произнёс Пикард. — Дейта, это точно он?

— Да, капитан. Сигнатура полностью совпадает.

— Мы можем установить связь?

— Да, — настал её черёд вмешаться. — Я могу попробовать.

— Деанна, — Уильям предостерегающе коснулся её.

— Попробовать, — возразила она.

— Если что-то пойдёт не так...

— Я знаю. Один превыше многих, — кивнула она, пытаясь ощутить эмоции Дарвина, которого они постепенно настигали. — Капитан, чем он известен?

— Подтверждение теории эволюции, — опередил Пикарда Дейта, — в её нынешней форме.

Ненависть и гнев впились в голову Деанны. Она попыталась послать импульс предложения временного союза, но тот разбился о мощнейший телепатический щит. Вблизи она бы его пробила. Но на расстоянии даже у неё не оставалось ни малейшего шанса. Она отступила, прислоняясь к Уильяму.

— Терранцы, — на экране появилось лицо человека, обезображенное порезами и шрамами. Усы и борода спокойно прижимались к телу, как будто их обладатель не летел сквозь вакуум на невероятной скорости. — Ваша планета захвачена инородцами. Вы проиграли войну и должны уступить место более совершенному виду. Ваша планета — уничтожена.

— Цезарь, мы проиграли битву. Война впереди. Вы можете присоединиться к нам.

— Не мешайте мне. Или я вас уничтожу. Вы, как и сотни видов до вас, должны пожертвовать собой.

— И что же обычный человек... — попытался вмешаться в разговор Уильям.

— Коммандер, — Дейта прервал его, стараясь говорить как можно тише, — судя по данным наших сенсоров, тело этого человека способно пережить нахождение в ядре жёлтого карлика. 

— Верно, низшая форма, — грозно ответил Дарвин, — я умирал много раз и рождался столько же. Я переживу весь этот мир и стану новой вселенной. Я есть сама жизнь. Я не просто подтвердил теорию естественного отбора. Я сам стал им.

— Вероятно, ранние евгенические эксперименты, ещё вивисекция. Или стечение обстоятельств, — шёпотом добавил Дейта.

— Меня невозможно уничтожить. 

— Я прошу вас в последний раз, цезарь. Присоединитесь к нам, — мягко, почти заискивающе заговорил Пикард. Деанна чувствовала лишь уверенность и желание стоять на своём. Капитан не изменял себе. — И вместе мы сумеем доказать, что терранцы — единственный вид, достойный правления в этой вселенной.

— Вы изменили самой сущности Терры и её обитателей. Вы не заслужили даже смерть от моих рук, — Дарвин не унимался. Деанна чувствовала всё возраставшую ярость. — Все должны умереть во имя единого.

— Лишь вместе мы можем создать единое, — парировал Пикард, — пермское вымирание снова нагрянуло, цезарь. Нам приходится изменять самой своей сущности перед лицом самой страшной угрозы в истории.

— Вы заблуждаетесь. Вы обречены. Как и Тер—

Он пропал с экранов. Уильям вымученно улыбнулся. Пикард опустил голову и спросил:

— Он мёртв? 

— Нет. Он в Туманности Андромеды, — ответил Уильям. — Я полагаю, он нам ещё понадобится.

— Когда он это осознает, — Пикард вернулся в капитанское кресло. — Дейта, возвращаемся на прежний курс.

Деанна выдохнула. Они потеряли сегодня ещё одно ценное оружие. 

Но, возможно, возрождение Терранской Империи стало на один шаг ближе. Или хотя бы не отдалилось.

Как и трон императрицы — от неё.


End file.
